All the right moves
by Dr. Stiletto McCaney
Summary: Takes place post-season 6


'All the right moves' inspired by One Republic's song...

'I need to get a piece of my patients brain,' House requested as he barged through the double doors that led to her office. Cuddy's head shot up and she momentarily put her pen down. She could see the challenge dancing in his eyes. Cocking her head to the side she studied over him more thoroughly.

'Did you at least do a head CT first?' She questioned, showing that she was more than up for the challenge.

'Nope, 'cause he could be dead by the time we get the results back,' he answered back almost impatiently. 'We ruled out any possibility of-'

'Then go and get one,' she said as she stood and walked over to her file cabinet. 'Here we go,' she thought to herself.

'What?' he responded irritably. 'What part of: My patient could be dead by the time we get the results back, don't you understand?'

Cuddy swiftly turned to face him, slamming her file cabinet in the process.

'And what part of 'no' don't you understand?' she could feel her blood starting to boil, 'What if there's nothing even wrong with this guys head? You'd be risking his life for nothing!'

'I'm sure it's his head and you're killing him, by wasting time that he doesn't have!' And with that final statement, House turned and left her office, slamming the door in the process.

Cuddy leaned on her desk for extra support, that man would be the death of her.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

'He's crashing!' Foreman shouted to House, who sat in the viewing room above. Foreman attempted to pull the needle from the patients head.

'Damn,' House said to himself.

In that instant Cuddy burst through the double doors of the viewing room.

'You went and did the biopsy anyway?' she shouted as she approached House. He remained silent and looked at her with a blank face.

Cuddy attempted to compose herself.

'In my office,' she said sternly, 'Now!'

House stood and briskly walked past her.

'Get this patient stabilized and then take him to the ICU,' Cuddy said into the intercom, 'I want him monitered for the next 24 hours.'

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

'You could have killed this guy!' Cuddy yelled as she strode angrily into her office.

House sat on her couch in the corner.

'You need to realize that when I say no House, I mean no!' she stated emphatically as she stood in front of him.'This is not a playground and you cannot override my authority just because we're sleeping together! The board is already giving me hell about you! I mean, do you want to be fired?'

House sat unmoved on her couch, staring up at her with the same blank face he had in the viewing room.

'Can you just please listen to me for once,' Cuddy asked, (begged really) tiredly. 'Sometimes I'm not just telling you 'no' to protect the patient. Sometimes I tell you 'no' to protect you. I know you have to solve the puzzle, but can you at least do it without putting your job, my job, and the patient's life on the line?' When she saw he wasn't responding she wiped an exhausted hand over her face.

'Get out,' she said as she went to sit at her desk. And on that final note, he wordlessly stood and exited her office.

She sat heavily in her chair and held her face in her hands-yes, the death of her.

This would bode awkward for the ride home, that's for sure.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

At the end of the work day, she stood, collecting loose files and papers and put them into her briefcase. After putting on her suit jacket, she turned off the lights and locked her office.

She found him sitting at his desk, facing the window. A rubberband stretched around the extended fingers of his right hand.

'You coming?' she asked quietly, as she stood in the doorway.

'No,' he said flatly, 'I'll have Wilson give me a ride.' Cuddy faltered at this and instantly looked to the floor.

'...K...' she all but mumbled as she quickly left his office, trying to keep her tears at bay.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy lifted the heavy comforter off of her body and traipsed down the hall to check on Rachel. The little girl slept peacefully unlike herself, and she wished she could sleep as peacefully. But her peace was probably still at the hospital angry at her and still trying to solve his puzzle. She sighed as she left her daughters room and walked slowly into the kitchen. Without turning on the light she opened the freezer and took out the small container of fro-yo. She hopped up onto the counter and leaned her head back against the cabinets. It was nearing one in the morning, and she was beginning to question whether he was coming over her house at all. 'So this is what it will be like when I say 'no' to him,' she thought to herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

'What are you still doing up?' Cuddy's head whipped to find House standing in the doorway.

She had to hide the joy she felt in the moment. 'Couldn't sleep.'

'No...' he told her, 'You were waiting up for me.' He slowly entered into the room, looking at her incredulously.

Cuddy smiled. He had his answer.

'How did you even know I was even coming home?' he asked, 'I could've just-'

'I didn't,' she cut him off.

'And you waited up, anyway?' he asked, 'Now that's devotion.'

Her smile grew. 'What can I say? When a girl gets used to the weight of a strong manly man sleeping behind her, it's kind of hard to get use to his presence suddenly no being there.'

He smirked, thoroughly enjoying her comment and as the silence grew their smiles faded. He inched closer coming to stand in between her legs, as she sat on the counter.

'I'm sorry,' he told her,'about today.'

Cuddy's smile was back and she couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his neck. 'S'ok...I still love you.'

House scoffed at this, 'I knew THAT. Never doubted it for a second.' She brushed her nose against his and chuckled.

'You're so full of yourself,' she told him throatily.

'And YOU'RE gonna be so full of me in a minute,' he joked.

'Who says I want to have sex, after the stunt you pulled today?'

He smirked, 'Hmmmm...could it possibly be the fact that your already rubbing yourself against me?'

She looked down at her hips subconsciously moving up against his.

'Well played, sir,' she said as she finally pulled his head down for a kiss. Well played, indeed.

Let's paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and your the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we've got it good  
But they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down  
Before anybody's knowing our name (All the right moves; One Republic)


End file.
